The broken family
by blindwaterwolf
Summary: shadow betrayed his brothers, harming them in many ways now he has started a war. try to live in the mist of wolfs with special powers at war while trying to live to the next day. follow the complicated life of blood, toxic, pain, and shadow. a family torn apart by selfish desires. will a hidden love blossom? please try it, its not as bad as it sounds. XD thank you
1. Chapter 1

Toxic groans as he shifts in his sleep. He dreams of a fiery orange wolf snuggled close. He lets his eyes travel from the rise and fall of the bright fur to the other features like the dark blood red cloth covering its eyes. 'Wait a Second.' Toxic bolts up therefore waking from his peaceful slumber and looks about the dark den. No one is there except for him. It will stay that way till he chooses a mate. But that's not the point. Toxic puts his head in his paws before shaking the sleep away.

"Why the hell did I dream about my brother? Probably cause everything we've been thru. This is the first night in a while that we've been back in camp." He responds seemingly to convince himself. But still the little voice in the back of his head is doubtful. He shakes his head once more and walked out into the bright sun. His breath catches in his throat when he sees that all too familiar bright pelt. Blood looks towards his brother well is seemed like he looks towards him but no one can really tell with the red cloth covering his now useless eyes. Yet another painful reminder of how easily their power that makes them special can turn on your own people. Oh how Toxic wishes just once to see the bright red eyes alive with fun, not clouded over from the damage he inflicted on Blood by accident.

"Damn that Shadow" Toxic murmurs under his breath.

Only to jump when Whisper says "we all feel the same and how he made your powers fail I don't know it might have had something to do with that strange wolf... Lucifer his name was?"

"Will you stop popping up at random times" Toxic growled stalking off to find a patrol to check for any sign of an invasion. You can never be too sure. He was not letting anyone get hurt this time. And as a precaution anyone and everyone who had even the slightest hint of a power even if it's a non-lethal one were pared with a more experienced one to train. Kind of like an apprentice but less work and attention. Many already know what they have to work on so they do it under the supervision of elders, but some people where unlucky and paired with pups or others who never used powers before. How some of the foxes got power no one knows. At the beginning only wolfs had them. Spending time around people who use their power on a daily bases may open up other peoples powers. Who knows? Well many are just happy to have free reign over their powers again. Cause when Shadow was around he made a law behind Toxic's back stating 'who ever uses their power for a time other than war or battles will be tossed in the prison and after you sentence you will stay with the army and never have a chance to get out of it.

The padding of feet alerted Blood as his two apprentices find him to start their training. At first he loathed have to teach them when he could be out their searching to find shadow. He laughed evilly thinking of all the painful ways he could use his powers to destroy his older half-brother. Upon hearing the crazed laughter Kit slid behind Fusion seeking shelter from there bloodthirsty mentor. To say their training was hard was a major understatement. To the small cat it was hell. He barely got his power. Kit could make small illusions. Blood made him make as many as he could then some more. It left him exhausted by the time he got back the warm nursery den where Violet and her mate Bolt would clean him and let him sleep knowing what Blood was like. Kit knew Fusion got it worst he saw small cuts littering his bed mate's fur and dried blood along with physically and mentally exhausted eyes. Kit had no idea what Fusions power was but he know it had something to do with the glowing collar around Fusions neck.


	2. Chapter 2

While the pack is mostly getting rest from a hard day of training Blood waits outside the alpha den to hopefully meet up with his brother. His flame orange fur stood out even on a dark night like this. Even shadows couldn't cover it. But Blood had troubling thoughts running thru his head.

"Why would he avoid me all day, on top of that he made me stay in the camp!" Blood whispers "stupid Toxic I can hold my own". Blood watches the stars slowly glide bye. He is about to fall asleep as the first rays of sun come over the horizon along with the shadow of a tired Toxic. Blood snapped awake to help his brother into his den. Toxic grunts a thank you before collapsing in his bed. Blood begins to clean off the caked on mud out of his leader's fur.

"Just what did you do this get this messed up?" Blood murmurs softly.

"Scouting potential sites to move elders and pups." Toxic answers just as softly watching his bright furred beta.

"Oh just get some rest ill make sure everything is taken care of for today" Blood says pulling out some stuck in thorns and twigs making toxic flinch. Blood send him an apologetic smile.

"No I'm leader I should do it" Toxic mutters stubbornly. He tried to get up only to find Blood standing on his tail. "Get off" he grunts.

"Impossible I already told whisper to take over so I can take care of you" Blood stated pushing Toxic back into his bed. A small blush forces its way the Toxic's face. And for once he is glad Blood can't see. But he quickly banishes that thought." go to sleep I'll be right here" Blood murmurs against Toxic's fur as he snuggles up to warm his brother. Blood has no idea that what he is doing is sending sick thoughts thru his brother's head. Mainly concerning a certain bright furred beta underneath the dark coated alpha. Toxic tries to block the thoughts but with Blood so close to him it wouldn't take much to mount the younger wolf. Though Toxic has no doubt in his mind that Blood would fight back. Toxic doesn't want the lose one of his remaining brothers. Not saying he would win a fight against him cause damn for a blind wolf. Toxic is glad he is on the packs side or that would be a terrible battle. Aloof to the hidden danger of his brother Blood lets his mind wander. Specifically to a small cat who thinks she can get strong enough to kill him. Ha his ancestors would roll over in their graves before he lost to a cat! Blood drifts off to sleep blissfully unaware of where his alphas thoughts are going. Toxic tried desperately to banish the thought but no they were stubborn getting more graphic and heated. Toxic could feel his face burning with a deep blush. Oh how he wished it was just an acid burning him it would be so much Easier to get rid of. But after a while the torcher ended letting fall into a fitful sleep. Morning comes too soon for Toxics liking or should I say afternoon. With the sun high in the sky Blood stretches fluffing his tail up over his head. They always had longer than normal tails but somehow never got it stuck in anything. Some females of the pack are jealous of that fact. Cause they always find some sort of twig or thorn I their tail. Anyway Toxic gathers some wolfs and few foxes to clean up the place another team scouted out yesterday. Blood goes along to help were he can. Once they get there they have to jump down a small ledge which hangs over the clearing. One down there the soft squishy mud made them sink. It was difficult walking because the sludge came up to Bloods belly fur. He did not like the feeling. Sorting out that they would need a higher bank to block the river Toxic enlisted Kyuu to heat up mud to dry it in place where it was needed. They built up a great proportion of the wall before the sun set again. Toxic led the team back to camp to get a good night rest so they could be back at it in the morning. Blood once again stayed in toxics den. Surprisingly both sleep soundly. Not weird thoughts going thru toxics head. The thought he was cured until morning came. 'Surprise Surprise' waking up to a super-hot brightly colored beta stretching can make you blush really quick and bring unwanted thoughts. Walking out the den Blood quickly bounded off catching a terrible sent. Toxic follow him slower wondering what all the fuss was about. He was met with a wild eyed Pain.

"What!?" he asked his panicking brother.

"f-for a second I was practicing my powers and I swear I could feel Shadow presence over the camp! But it disappeared" Pain explained. He has been afraid of the darker wolf sense the day he watched him kill a couple pups. He used to be part of the spies for Toxic for infiltration shadows troops when he was still in the pack. The things he was made to do horrified him. He even wished he never had his power. At first he was glad his power could only cause pain and not kill anyone, until shadow made him use his power on a stray dog until the dog pulled off most of its fur and ultimately try to kill its self, in the end it was successful.

Toxic growled deep in his trough. Barking out orders loudly, calming anyone who heard the commotion. In second he had at least two patrols ready and out the camp looking for any traces. Blood bolted to follow but Whisper countered him forcing his to stop. Blood growled at the smaller wolf.

"You have to stay here" Whisper told him with no emotion. Blood growl increased in volume, enough to have his students running to his aide.

"Get out of my way" blood said darkly. Fusion shivered at the tone. Shadowmoon who was watching smirked as blood turned into what he used to be. She had no doubt if he truly wanted to no one could stop him. Her smirk grew at that thought she didn't want the wolf losing to anyone but her. Kit stood there confused on why his mentor was arguing with Whisper. He knew whisper because he comes to the nursery every once in a while to talk to bolt.


	3. Chapter 3

Whisper stood his ground against Blood. Whisper knew it was dangerous to go against Blood but he could care less, these were orders from his alpha he had to listen to them. Plus it let him be lazy and stay in camp. Oh how he hates working, if only he could nap all day without being disturbed by rambunctious pups. He would gladly stand here all day but that growling was getting on his nerves.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Whisper growls out shifting his stance, just in case a fight broke out.

"That was not my fault and you know it!" Blood yelled at him tensing his shoulders and whipping his tail back and forth in a treating manner. "It won't happen again"

"How do you know? Can you tell the future?" Whisper counters "I think not! Blood you are only good if you had his blood, now tell me do you? No cause if you did you would have killed him by now and saved us all the trouble."

Blood looks toward the ground "good idea Whisper" he said with an edge. A malicious smirk stretches across Bloods face as he launches himself at the white wolf. Whisper's eyes widen as he quickly try's to sidestep into his fighting style. Whisper gets sideswiped by an orange paw knocking him back. Blood straightens out.

"I though you knew how to fight or maybe all that time being near pups turned your brain in to mush" Blood taunts Whisper. Whisper growls, sliding in all too familiar stance for blood.

"You think you can beat me with that tactic? Ha you must really be losing it" Blood states the smirk still firmly in place. Blood launces again but this time Whisper quickly evades swiping a paw at the underside of Blood. Whisper yelps out and missed his chance when Blood's unusually long claws tear into his hind quarter's dropping blood, his blood onto the ground with a splatter. Whisper watches in horror as hi opponent smirks leaning down to the small puddle of crimson liquid. Whispers lunges towards the orange wolf in panic, successfully getting him away from the crimson puddle.

"I just need to hold him off till someone who can beat him comes, that means… Toxic, he's a no go he is gone, who else... Damn I can't think like this. But I don't want to die, shit" Whisper thinks biting his bottom lip. Blood watches him think with amusement.

"So he doesn't want to die?" Blood thinks, guessing what Whisper is thinking. Bloods mid is already lost to the bloodlust. Feeling he thrill of watching the crimson liquid stain the snow white fur of Whisper pushes him to make another move. Whisper notice him tense for another attack and quickly ducks hoping Blood would soar over, over shooting him. To Whispers dismay Blood lands right in front of his muzzle. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is that cruel smirk on his pack mate's face. "No wonder he was fear throughout the old packs" Whisper thinks going to the blackness of forced sleep.

"Know to find that basterd that did this to me and kill him" Blood says still on his blood high.


End file.
